Potter Twins - Year One
by SuperWhoVengePottLokiLockLin
Summary: The Potter Twins are coming to Hogwarts. Look out everyone...an adventure awaits. Note: Ch4 - Mother Hogwarts wasn't done, so after fixing things, I didn't repost it. I'll update ASAP with the complete Ch4 and Ch5. Sorry, and please be kind, I'm learning how to post things on here...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Our story starts on November 1st, 1981, so early in the morning it's still dark and cold. A loud ' _crack_ ' was heard in the abnormally silent morning, and standing, in what was once an empty space, was a man. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the snowy white color of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that gently swept the ground, and high-heeled, black buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles that rested on his very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice, nose. He looked very out of place in the empty cul-de-sac he stood at the end of.

He reached into his robes, and pulled out a silver object, held it level with his head, and with a very soft 'clicks', all the lights from the street lamps where out. Now no one would be able to see what he looked like if they were to look out their windows, not unless the moon, that was currently hiding behind some clouds, was showing, and maybe not even then. The man gracefully walked up the middle of the road, no noise was heard, as he took long, purposeful steps to his destination, which was a house that looked like all the other houses in the cul-de-sac, except for the door, that was a different color, and the number, which was 4.

A silver tabby cat with strange markings around the eyes, that made it look as if it were wearing thin square spectacles, was sitting just on the edge of the neatly trimmed lawn, like all the other lawns. It had a peculiar look on its face, almost as if it knew who the man was, and why he was here. The old man looked at the cat, a small smile lifted his mouth, and barely crinkled the edges of his eyes, that twinkled knowingly.

"Ah, I thought you would be here." said the man, in a grandfatherly way that only a man of his age could accomplish.

In a blink of an eye, the cat was gone, and replaced by a tall, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing emerald green robes, with black buckled boots, and a pointed black hat cocked to one side. Her eyes were a dark hazel color, and looked as if they could freeze you in place. She didn't come off as friendly, like the man had, in fact, her lips where pressed into such a thin, and disapproving line, they were almost not even there.

"I've heard rumors, all day, Albus. No one is even trying to hide themselves." She said, looking at the man, like he would either confirm the rumors, or deny them. "Is it…" The woman said, her voice just a whisper, "…Is it true? Are Lily and James really gone?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Albus said, his voice grave. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Albus," She whispered, in a sharp tone that clearly showed she was not happy with the situation. "you can't really expect them to be raised here." She said gesturing to the house she stood in front of. "They are the worst sort of Muggles, I have ever seen. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry and Ivy Potter come and live here; you're out of your mind!" She almost yelled.

"Calm down Minerva," Albus said, gently, "there's nothing that can be done."

"Let someone else take them." The woman, Minerva, stated simply. "These… people don't have the room to accommodate two more growing children, nor the time, for three."

"And who would take them?" He asked.

"You know anyone would take them." She stated simply.

"And that's exactly the problem, my dear, they are famous. Famous before they can walk and talk, famous for something they won't even remember. Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?" Albus questioned.

Minerva frowned, "But surly there is someo-"

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Albus said, cutting her off. "In our world they would be raised, as a prince, and princess. They are going to be in History books, as 'The- Children-Who-Lived', and for defeating Voldemort." Minerva winced at the name, "It is better that they be raised here, in the Muggle world," Albus continued ignoring the wince, "where nobody knows who they are. This way they can have a normal childhood, at least till they can handle the truth." He said, his voice never changed its tone, or volume, but it was just as serious.

Minerva's lips thinned even more, showing her displeasure, but she didn't say another thing on that subject, deciding instead to ask something else.

"Where are they?" She asked, with a slight sigh.

"I had Hagrid go and get them." Albus answered easily, as if the previous conversation never happened.

"Hagrid? You didn't re-" She started.

"Now, now, Minerva, I trust Hagrid with my life." Albus cut across her protest, much to her annoyance. "Speaking of Hagrid, he should be here soon."

No sooner had those words left the man's mouth, did a loud rumbling of an engine fill the silence of the night. The two of them turned, and looked up. There was a bright light, which could almost have been mistaken for the moon, had it not been coming closer towards them, and lowering at the same time. With a couple of bounces the thing landed, and rolled up to the two. It was a huge flying motorcycle.

Though the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild. With his long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hid most of his face. His eyes were as black as beetles, but kind and warm, and around the edges were crinkled, it proved to be the only way to know he was smiling. He had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet, in their leather boots, were like baby dolphins. He was wearing a huge moleskin overcoat that looked as if it could wrap around a small family, with many pockets on it.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted nodding towards each of them.

"Hagrid." They both greeted at the same time returning the nod.

"No problems?" Albus asked.

"No, both 'em fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid said as gently passed a bundle of blue to Albus. "Careful now, don' wake 'em." He said softly while handing Minerva a smaller bundle of pink.

"Oh, she's so small." Minerva said quietly, with a loving tone all the same. "Albus, do we really have to leave them here?" She asked again, walking next to him up to the door.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." He replied gently, "I've explained what I can in this letter for their Aunt." He said, as he carefully placed a sleeping baby boy in front of the door.

"Albus," Minerva said softly, but there was a slight panic in her voice, "Albus, Lily and James, they were saying that they could walk, grant it, it wasn't for long, but what if they woke up?" She asked, hesitant to place the child in her arms next to the other.

"Minerva, my dear, they are going to sleep through the night, I placed a mild sleeping spell over them, so that they don't wake till they are safely in the house."

"What about how cold it is? Surely you don't expect them to get through till morning with nothing but a thin blanket." She pressed not wanting to leave them.

"A warming charm." Dumbledore stated easily. "Now, Minerva, I know you were very close to Lily, but we must go. The Ministry will be in a state of chaos now, and I'll need someone to look after the school while I help them sort it out again."

Minerva sighed slightly, with one last look at the small child in her arms; she carefully laid her next to the other bundle of blankets. Before pulling away, she gently bushed the tiny baby girl across her forehead, sweeping the fine hair away from the fresh lightening blot shaped scar that was placed directly above her left eye. Gasping slightly she did the same to the little boy, and found an identical lightning bolt shaped scar, directly above his right eye. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes, but they were forgotten the instant, the loud sounds of someone blowing their nose was heard.

"Now, Hagrid," Albus said gently, "it's not truly good-bye. You'll see them again." He smiled.

"Yeh, 'er righ'." Hagrid said, wiping his eyes on a handkerchief that could cover a small table.

"Hagrid," Minerva said, with some curiosity. "Where on earth did you get that bike?"

"Ah, Black loaned it to me, and then disappeared, said I'd hav'ta return it when he came back for it." Hagrid answered, "Don' know what he meant exactly, but it got me here faster." Finished the giant of a man with a smile. "Now, I best be off. Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid nodded at the very old man, "Professor McGonagall." He said, nodding to the younger woman, then turned his borrowed bike, and with a loud bang, he was off.

It only took him till he was half way down the road before he was rising up into the air. The two others on the ground, watched him till there was nothing else, and then turned to each other.

"Well," started Minerva, "I suppose there's nothing left to do, but move on, and wait." She said, "Good day Albus." She nodded, and walked to the end of the cul-de-sac, and disappeared, with a 'crack'.

Albus, turned once more to the two bundles, a boy and a girl, both with identical scars mirroring the others, should they turn to each other. Both with a great bright future ahead of them. Both destined for great things. With a small smile, and eyes twinkling brightly in anticipation for things to come, he walked back down the street, exactly where he was before. Once more he brought out the silver device, and with a small 'click' all the light lights where on again.

"Good luck, Harry and Ivy Potter, 'The-Children-Who-Lived'." Albus said to the silent morning, with another 'crack', the silent street, was left as it was before.

The only difference, two small children, lying next to each other, deep asleep, with a letter laying on the both of them addressed as such:

 _Mrs. Petunia Evans-Dursley_

 _4, Private Drive,_

 _Little Whining,_

 _SURREY_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Let's Run…_

 _Saturday, July 14th, 1991, 7am_

A banging on a door startled the two children sleeping, uncomfortably, inside the very small space, causing Ivy to bang her head into Harry's, and Harry to bang his head on the underside of the steps, from reacting to the first collision with Ivy. They were facing the door, backs pressed against the cold wall, in identical positions. Both had their slim, almost nothing but bone and skin, arms wrapped around their shins, as their knees where pulled up to their chests. Ivy, had, had her head, leaning on Harry's shoulder, while Harry had his head resting on hers. Now both were rubbing sore spots on their heads, to ease the slight stinging of pain, from the small bumps, that the banging had caused.

"Up!" Aunt Petunia yelled, high-pitched, from the other side of the door. "Get up!" There was the familiar sound of a lock sliding back, and a very small, almost non hear-able ' _clink_ ' of metal touching metal.

Harry, the taller of the two, had leaned forward and twisted the door knob and was about to push it open before the familiar sounds of heavy, running feet came from above them, causing the door to be immediately pulled shut again, so no one would run into it. Dust, and other particles, fell onto the both of them, as the footsteps went up and down the stairs, and then jumped on one stair for a few seconds, causing both occupants inside to cough slightly. There was loud laughing, and finally the steps were vacated. Both of the occupants knew that the person, who's feet had been running up and down the stairs was now in front of the door.

"Hurry up, you freaks!" yelled, Dudley, in a slightly rough but childish voice, followed by more banging on the poor abused door.

Sadly the two were used to such harsh words, they also knew it wasn't normal to be sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs, but according to their Aunt, and Uncle, bad, abnormal children, didn't get such privileges like a bedroom. It didn't help of course that, Dudley, their over-weight cousin, would constantly blame them for the things he did. So all in all, their room, was a cupboard, not very big, as they got older, and now, the two weeks till eleven, ten year olds, where cramped, inside, and had to sleep sitting up.

For the first six years of their life, they had thought their names where Freak, and Brat. It wasn't until primary school that they had found out, that Brat was really supposed to be Harry, and Freak, was really supposed to be Ivy. It took all of one beating for them to make sure they answered if they were ever to be called upon in school, and then another beating to make sure they realized that they were to never be noticed, and one final one for them to make sure they failed everything, as to not upset their cousin, who was rather dense when it came to anything other than food, and bullying.

Harry James Potter, a 3'4", skinny boy, with short, wild, un-tamable, raven black hair, and shocking green eyes, came out of the cupboard first, while shoving round, taped at the nose, black thin framed glasses on his face. He had nice lightly tanned skin, but it was hardly noticeable, due to the fact that his clothes where five times bigger than him. His pants had to be held up by a piece of rope in order to stay up, but what would you expect from only ever receiving his whale of a cousins ratty old clothes. Right now he was wearing what he had worn yesterday, a tatty red plaid shirt, and ripped in both knees jeans.

Ivy Seraphina Potter, came out next. She was 3'2", and like her brother, skinnier then most children their age. She had mid-shoulder blade length, extremely straight and flat, deep burgundy hair, that looked black unless it was under lights, and even then it had to hit her hair at the right angle. She was a complete opposite of her brother, in skin tones, as she was pale but it was a healthy pale. She couldn't get a tan even if she wanted one, not that she did, in fact she hated being out in the sun. Ivy had emerald green eyes, but no glasses to hinder their brilliance. She was also wearing some of Dudley's old hand-me-downs, which would have drowned her, had they not been rolled up multiple times, so that she could walk, and cook. Right now she was wearing a stained grey shirt, and blue jeans with holes scattered here and there.

Ivy shut the door to their room, and quietly followed her brother out to the kitchen. Dudley was waddling around his mother, demanding to know what was for breakfast. Aunt Petunia came over to them, a brown brush in her hand, and none to nicely brushed Ivy's long hair, pulling it harshly every time it got snagged on a snarl. Ivy wisely didn't complain least she want to get hit with the brush. She had tried to brush Harry's hair, but no matter what she did it refused to lay flat, giving up she set the brush on the counter and faced the two of them, a disgusted look on her face.

"You, get cooking the bacon, and don't burn it." Aunt Petunia, a skinny by choice, brown haired, mean black eyes, horsed faced woman, with a too long neck, ordered, pointing at Ivy. Ivy just nodded and set off to do it. "And you, start weeding the gardens, and then mow the lawn."

Harry left with a quick, "Yes, ma'am."

Ivy would have been doing the gardening, along with the cooking, and other chores that most consider to be a woman's job, but ever since Petunia had forced her to stay outside, when she was six, with just a very over-sized sleeveless shirt, causing her to get a horrid sun burn, she refused to go outside when the sun was shining, and no amount of beatings changed that.

So, Uncle Vernon, a whale of a man, with a bushy mustache, and no neck, had made her brother do the outside work, while Ivy stayed inside, cleaning the house, except for her Aunt's and Uncle's room, since she wasn't, under any circumstances, allowed in there. Then again, no one, other than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where allowed in there, not even Dudley, even after his fake tantrum, but that's neither here nor there.

That left Harry to do all of the outside work. Which included, painting the fence, weeding the garden, watering the plants, mowing the lawn, trimming the hedges, and washing Uncle Vernon's car, just to name a few. Harry had no problems with working outside, then again he wasn't subjected to the same burning as Ivy had been, and had also confided in Ivy that, he preferred to the outside work then the inside because that meant he didn't have to hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon yelling at him so much.

Though, he did understand that Ivy had contracted a fear, although strange as it was, about being outside when it was sunny. He also sympathized with Ivy about fears, as he hated the dark, as much as she hated brightness. Harry told Ivy that, that was the main reason he loved being outside, because it was bright. They both hated loud noises, and being touched by others they didn't know, courtesy of the Dursley's. The loud noises where from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, as they took immense pleasure in yelling at them for the slightest mistake, or for no apparent reason, and partially because of Dudley, as he liked to announce to them that he had the better of everything, and when he didn't get his way throwing a fit.

The being touched thing, was really only because of Dudley, and Uncle Vernon, though largely from the latter, then the former, for the simple fact that Uncle Vernon often resorted to hitting them when they became "ungrateful" or did "freaky things". Dudley often bullied them at school, and with his friends they played a game called "Freak Hunting". Those became rarer as the years went on, not because Dudley grew tired of it, but because he was so fat that he couldn't keep up with the two, and his friends, didn't want to feel Dudley's wrath if they caught them first.

Their personalities where different but not as different as their looks where, because of a mind-link they had with each other, that they discovered at the age of five. Because of the mind-link, and the fact that they could talk with each other no matter how far from each other they were, they were both intelligent, and understood things that children their age could barely grasp the concept of. They were highly observant, though that was mostly because of the way they grew up more than anything, and they always had to pay attention to everything around them. Also, because of the way they were raised, they could read other people really well, and could tell from the tone of their voice, what they were really feeling, even if their face never showed it.

Harry though intelligent, had a bit of a quick temper, and threw away all rational thinking when he extremely angry, or when Ivy was being bullied, by anyone. Ivy preferred to make others feel insignificant, without yelling, and often made those that bullied her cry. Harry preferred to be blunt about things, Ivy liked showing her intelligence, and more often than not, took to explaining things in a complicated way, and so Harry would often have to explain things to those that didn't understand a thing Ivy said, seeing as he was really the only one their age that could understand her.

They both had a good imagination, though how they showed it was slightly different, Ivy liked to sing and dance, while Harry would give her the music by playing either the piano, violin, flute, or guitar, depending on the song Ivy wanted to sing. Ivy was, according to her teachers, an excellent artist, and would often draw pictures for the stories that Harry loved to write. They both could talk, and understand snakes, which they found out one cloudy day early this summer, while Harry was weeding the garden, and grass snake slithered over. They talked to it, and learned that they were both Parseltongues, which meant they could both speak snake, and understand them as well, though to them it sounded as if it were in English.

While they were the same in a lot of ways, their likes and dislikes were almost as different as their looks. Ivy preferred the night, Harry liked the day. Harry liked clear sunny, slightly windy, weather, Ivy liked the darken gray clouds, and the rain that came with them, as it was the only time she went outside willingly. Ivy loved cats, of any kind, while Harry loved dogs, of any kind. Though that didn't mean Ivy hated dogs, and Harry hated cats, since Ivy liked wolfs, and Harry liked panthers, but strictly speaking it was more than them liking those particular animals, that made them like them. It was because Ivy could understand felines, while Harry understood canines.

They found that out about Ivy's ability to understand cats, when they were dropped off at Mrs. Figg's house, for the first time after they learned to talk, properly. It wasn't weird at all, well not to Ivy anyway, as she always could understand the meows of the cats, but could never actually have a conversation with them, because of the limited speech she had. Ivy always enjoyed speaking to them or any other cat, ever since then, knowing they could understand, even if it made her look crazy to others, except Harry. Well, that was after Ivy explained to Harry that yes she could understand the cats.

Still though that was nothing compared to the first time they discovered Harry's ability, at eight years old. It happened with a visit from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, or Aunt Marge as they were to call her. Aunt Marge had sent Ripper after the both of them, chasing them out of the house, and up a tree. It had been a sunny day, but because Ivy was terrified of the dog, and so was Harry, they ran out the door, and up a tree as fast as possible. Imagine both theirs and the dogs surprise when Harry had yelled at him to stop because his sister was frighten, and Ripper did. Harry ended up having a very interesting conversation with Ripper, and had come to agreement that neither one of them like Aunt Marge, but they also knew that they had to make it seem like Ripper was the evil terrify dog that Marge wanted him to be, otherwise he would be punished.

So Ripper and Harry came to an agreement, Ripper could be "terrifying" to only Harry, and Harry would let him catch him at times, so that he would be rewarded with steak, and other things the dog enjoyed, as long as he left Ivy alone. It was a good thing that Ripper was so excited at having found someone who could understand him, and the Harry wasn't speaking loud enough, because to the adults that where watching, it looked as if Ripper was barking and growling threateningly while jumping at the tree, instead of having a pleasant conversation. Harry ended up jumping out of the tree, causing Ripper to "chase" him, distracting the dog long enough for Ivy to run back into the house, much to the displeasure of the adults.

It also annoyed them greatly when Ripper simply refused to go after Ivy, after that, and it also caused Ivy to get a beating from Uncle Vernon, because she had to have done something to the dog to cause him to act that way. Ivy took the beating, without so much as a sound, and also had to listen to Harry constantly apologizing to her, because he blamed himself. It was only after Ivy had said she was more than willing to get the one beating, then to have to go back outside, in the sun light, and be afraid of the dog, every time Aunt Marge came over to visit, before Harry had stopped apologizing.

They didn't understand why their mind-link wasn't able to translate the barks of a dog to Ivy, or the meows of the cats to Harry, so they could both understand them. Then again, they really didn't question it too much, considering they liked having something that wasn't shared by the other.

Ivy was brought out of her musing when Petunia yelled at her. "You'd better be making breakfast, and not getting any strange ideas." She yelled, after noticing Ivy's faraway look, though she was still able to cook.

"Yes, ma'am." Ivy said, her tone of voice made her sound almost bored.

"Ungrateful freak." Petunia growled as she shoved Ivy out of the way as soon as the eggs where done, and put them on three separate plates.

Ivy stood up, and pulled her sleeves back down to her wrists, not even phased by the rough treatment. She just stood, and looked at Petunia with an indifferent look on her young face, waiting for her next order. Petunia, after setting the plates at the table, and looking outside, at the graying clouds coming across the sky, shoved four slightly stale pieces of bread, into Ivy's hands.

"It's not sunny out, so get out, and stay out, that's your brother's and yours breakfast." She ordered, and literally shoved Ivy out the door.

Ivy just walked over to her brother who was still pulling some stubborn weeds, without so much as a backwards glance to the house she was now locked out of, unless she was called back in, or it turned sunny again, whichever came first.

That's right, they didn't care if they got a cold from being outside in a down pour, however, after Ivy made her point clear, a month after the sun burn incident, that she refused to be outside when it was sunny, they always allowed her back in when it became that way. Making her point clear involved breaking the glass of the sliding door, and yelling at them, that she didn't care if they beat her, or starved her, every time she broke the glass, she would do it, because it wasn't her money they were wasting, when they refused to let her in, it was theirs. Oh, she paid for that outburst dearly, she got one of the worst beatings of her young life, and no food for two days, and wasn't allowed out of the cupboard, except to use the bathroom, for two weeks. She didn't care though, since she was now allowed in the house when it was sunny out, in her eyes she won.

"I have breakfast for you brother." Ivy said, her voice softer, and less bored sounding, as she handed Harry two pieces of bread.

"Thanks Ivy." Harry replied, stopping his weeding and taking the hard bread. "So you're out here till it becomes sunny again?" Harry asked, while eating the bread.

"Yes." Ivy answered. "Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we ever just run away?" Ivy asked, it wasn't the first time she had asked.

"Sis, you know why. How are we to get food, shelter, and all that we need to survive?" He asked back, knowing that every once in a while he needed to talk Ivy out of wanting to run away.

"I'm sure we would find a way, I know you aren't smart, but I happen to be very good at thinking." Ivy said, teasing him, because Harry just hid the fact that he was smart more often than not, but otherwise was completely serious.

"Ivy, we've been over this before." Harry said, tiredly. Ivy knew he wasn't tired physically, but more tired of a repeated conversation.

"I know." Ivy said, and after a moment whispered. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't care what happens, I'm not staying here another day. I'm just so tired of it. We both get treated like crap, well worse than crap, but my point is, we'd both be better off, fending for ourselves and free, then being here and getting closer and closer to starvation." Ivy said with determination. "I'm leaving tonight, you can either come with me, or not, but I am going, and you are not stopping me."

"How are we supposed to leave the cupboard?" Harry asked, it's not the first time Ivy said she was going to leave, and yet, today was also different, and she sounded more determined than ever before. "You now they always lock it."

"Yes, but that's only if we are in it." Ivy stated. "We just have to make sure that tonight they lock us out of the house instead of in the cupboard."

Harry thought about it, and she did have a good point, "Okay, but where are we going to go? And what about money?" He asked.

"First we are going to Mrs. Figgs house."

"What? Why? She'd just turn us back over to Aunt and Uncle."

"She would, but her cats however, can't. Also, I have been planning this for a while. Snowy said that she could snatch a few pounds from her purse and bring it to us." Ivy explained.

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked, now more confused than before.

Ivy sighed, and looked at Harry, "Well obviously, she wants to help us, you dolt." Harry glared at her, but she just ignored it. "Plus, it's not like Mrs. Figg will miss it. Apparently she has a bit of money to spare, since according to Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty, someone else is paying for the house."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, whenever I would ask, all of them would run off or just stay quiet." Ivy said. "But, if from what the cats have told me is right, I can only bet it's someone from the magical world."

Both Harry and Ivy, knew of the magical world, because of a silver tabby cat, that looked as if it was wearing glasses because of the markings around its eyes, had told them, after learning that Ivy could understand cat's, and that Harry could understand dog's, and that both speak and understand snakes. The silver cat, never told them her name, but did visit during the summer, and would talk to Ivy, asking about her home life, to which Ivy would lie about, and Ivy would ask the cat about the magical world.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How come? I mean it's not as if she's magical, is she? Don't you think if she had magic her house would, I dunno look and smell better?"

Ivy sighed, "Harry, you really need to stop hiding your intelligence, it's starting to happen all the time, and it's just us, so come on, smarten up already and think. Where do we go when Aunt and Uncle both leave the house?" She asked.

"To Mrs. Figg's." Harry answered easily.

"Do you know why?" Ivy asked.

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it for a moment. "Well," He said after a bit of silence. "Aunt Petunia, says it's because she didn't want to burden any of her neighbors, with us ungrateful freaks."

"True, but according to Tibble's, it's because she has to. Apparently, he overheard a conversation between Petunia and Mrs. Figg. Petunia was asking if Mrs. Figg was spying on her for someone, and Mrs. Figg said, that she was supposed to just watch over us, until…" Ivy paused.

"Until what?" Harry prompted.

"Not sure, Mrs. Figg had chased him out of the room because Petunia had seen him and freaked." Ivy stated.

Harry sighed, "Well, whatever that can be answered later maybe. In any case you believe that Mrs. Figg's house is being paid for by someone from the magical world because we are magical, and Mrs. Figg has to be magical, or at least knows about magic, so someone who definitely knows about magic wants us to be watched. Am I right?"

Ivy nodded, while relaxing against the tree, thankful that Harry started to use his brain again, since she hates that Harry constantly hides his intelligence. "I'm not completely clear as to why, but I'm sure we can get answers from someone at Hogwarts." Ivy said mostly talking to herself at this point, though she saw Harry nod his head in agreement from the corner of her eye. "That's it!" Ivy said, sitting forward fast as if struck by lightning.

"What's it?" He asked, very curious as to what his sister was thinking, since she had blocked him from her thoughts so he would use his own brain to come to the same conclusion she had about Mrs. Figg without using her thoughts.

"We leave here, and go to Hogwarts." Ivy said looking at Harry.

"How?" Harry asked, though it sounded like a good idea.

"When we leave tonight, we go to Mrs. Figg's house. One of the cats are bound to know where or how we can get there." Ivy stated.

Harry looked at his sister for a long moment, he never remembered agreeing to them leaving, heck he was surprised that Ivy wasn't being talked out of it, then again she hadn't been this determined before either.

He mentally shrugged, 'Well, if she's really going to go, I'm not letting her go alone.' Harry thought, to himself, since Ivy still blocked him.

"Okay sis, so we leave tonight. How are we going to get locked out of the house?" Harry asked.

Ivy smiled, and Harry instantly felt chilled at the sight. Ivy hardly ever smiled, and when she did, she was planning trouble, and with knowing that, he instantly knew they were definitely sleeping outside tonight, whether or not they ran away. Well that is unless something else happened that changed her plans.

Harry sighed in defeat, this was going to be one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan_

Harry and Ivy had both started to finish Harry's choirs of pulling the weeds, and mowing the grass. That is to say, Ivy finished pulling the weeds and Harry had started to mow, per Ivy's suggestion. They hadn't said much of anything since talking about running away.

'One of the cats there has just got to know something.' Ivy thought as she sat back on her legs, having just pulled the last weed out of the garden.

'Well, we'll figure it out when we get there sis.' Harry thought to her, since Ivy had unblocked him from her mind.

They could hear each other's thoughts when they wanted to, and could answer each other in their thoughts when they wanted to, but for the most part it, they closed each other out, for nothing more than the privacy Though they did use the mind-link to finish each other's sentences when they wanted to, since it made for some rather interesting looks from whomever they were talking to.

Harry came over to Ivy a few minutes later, having finished the yard. "Well, you were right." Harry said as he sat down and rested against the tree.

"I almost always am." Ivy said sitting next to him, "But what was it this time?" She asked.

"It's going to rain soon." Harry answered right as it started to sprinkle.

"Obviously. You can tell by how dark the clouds get." Ivy stated with a soft, hardly noticeable smile, "Well, I can anyway." She amended.

Harry just smiled good naturedly, and cherished the small smile from Ivy, since as rare as it was to see emotion from Ivy, it was damn near impossible to see her with a real smile. Ivy wasn't one for smiling like Harry was, she preferred to keep a blank face, so no one could tell what she was feeling or thinking. Harry could almost always tell what she was thinking because of the mind-link, but it always made him feel happier when she showed what she was feeling on her face. Especially when it wasn't the forced happy smiles for school teachers, or the blank indifference for home life, never mind the, 'I'm-going-to-cause-mayhem' smirk or any other type of smirk. Smirking in Harry's opinion wasn't a smile, or even a good thing.

 _Hogwarts Castel, Minerva McGonagall's Office, Saturday, July 14th, 1991 4:00pm_

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, drinking tea, while signing her name to a mass of papers. After one had her signature on it, it flew over to another stack of papers, then the two papers would fold itself into thirds, and stuff itself into an envelope. Once in the envelope, the top would close, and it would make its way to were hot wax was being carefully poured on it, and then stamped with the Hogwarts Coat of Arms, then after a moment it would float back over to her desk, and a floating quill would neatly write an address on it, in emerald ink. Once done being addressed it would move out of the way for the next one. When the ink was dry the envelope would either be taken away by a waiting owl, or it would be lazily plucked out of the air by Minerva, and placed in a stack for her and someone else to deliver personally.

'Hmm,' Minerva hummed to herself. 'There seems to be a bit more Muggle-borns this year, then last.' She sighed and stretched a bit, before standing. As soon as she stood she dismissed the rest of the owls, and stopped the process for the letters.

'I believe I shall take a break for a while.' She thought to herself. 'I think I'll check up on Ivy and Harry.' She continued as she walked out of her office, and through the portrait, of her animagus form that an old student of hers had painted for her for Christmas years ago, that guarded her office.

She left the school without meeting anyone since it was the summer holidays and only a few teachers had stayed. Minerva barely registered that it was raining as she walked into Hogsmeade, and then with a small _'crack'_ she was gone from Hogsmeade, only to reappear a few seconds later, to a familiar cul-de-sac. Quicker than you could blink Minerva changed into her animagus form of a silver tabby cat. With a flick of her tail she ran to the familiar house that was the home of her late friend's children.

Harry was just about to ask Ivy to sing for him when a familiar silver tabby walked around the side of the house. Harry nudged Ivy and pointed to the cat, and Harry was once again privy to a smile on her face. The cat walked over to them, uncaring of the rain, and sat next to Ivy.

"Hello, children." The cat said as a greeting, though she knew only Ivy could understand her.

"Hello." They both replied, knowing that the cat would understand that Ivy told Harry through their link what she had said.

"You do realize that it is raining." The cat said, after a moment.

Ivy nodded, "Yes, but it's my favorite kind of weather so Harry and I decided to play in it for a while before going back inside." Ivy said, lying effortlessly, she didn't know why she never told the cat her true life, but just felt that it wouldn't do them any good as of right now. "Are you ever going to tell us your name?" Ivy asked, wanting to change to subject quickly.

"In time I'm sure you'll figure it out." Minerva answered, thinking to herself that it would be really soon.

"Well, what can we call you till then?" Ivy asked. "It's weird just to call you Cat, and I know you wouldn't like Kitty, so what can we call you?"

The silver tabby cat paused as if thinking. 'I don't want anything that someone could relate to as me, if these two talked about me to anyone, like Albus. I know.' "Call me, Tatyana."

Ivy nodded and shared the information with Harry. "That's Latin, meaning silver-haired." Ivy said to her, and Tatyana nodded with a cat smile.

"Isn't it also, a popular Russian name?" Harry asked, and Tatyana nodded again.

"This way, you are able to talk about me, without others knowing who you are talking about. Well that is as long as you only say I am a silver colored cat, no specifics." Tatyana, said. 'Hopefully Albus won't make the connection, considering there are a lot of silver colored tabby cats that are pets to Witches and Wizards. Along as Ivy and Harry don't mention the fact it looks as if I am wearing glasses, in front of others then we should be alright.'

"Why no specifics?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Because, if people ever found out I am visiting you two, I'd be in serious trouble from someone I know, and I'd rather not talk about why as of yet. Just promise you won't mention specific details."

"Okay, Harry and I promise only to ever refer to you as Tatyana, and when asked who you are, we'll only ever say you are a sliver colored cat." Ivy said, while Harry nodded. "Until, you say otherwise."

"Good." Tatyana said with a nod. "Now what were you two up too before I decided to visit?"

"Well I was about to beg Ivy to sing and dance for me, you could watch her do both if you want to stay for a while." Harry said, after Ivy told him what she said.

"Hmm, I could use some entertainment." Tatyana said, and Ivy sighed.

"I take it, Tatyana wants to watch you?" Harry asked when Ivy sighed in defeat.

"But I don't want to." Ivy whined, childishly. Harry smiled knowing it was all an act but decided to do what Ivy wanted him to.

"Ivy, would you sing and dance for me?" Harry asked, Ivy sighed again. "Please, you haven't done it in a long time, and you are really good at it, plus this is your favorite weather. Please?" Harry begged, knowing that Ivy would give in, because of the mind-link. She just wanted him to beg a bit first.

"Alright." Ivy said, standing up.

Harry, and Tatyana were left sitting under the tree by the fence in the back yard, as Ivy walked towards the middle of the yard. She stood facing the both of them, and started humming, to get into the right mood for the song she chose, Harry never heard her sing this one, and she was hoping that Tatyana would like it, seeing as she'd never stuck around long enough to hear her sing before.

 _'If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a, bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, Uh oh._

Ivy had started dancing then, at first it was just swaying side to side, but as she sang, her movements got more impressive. Harry felt like he always would whenever Ivy stared singing, hypnotized as he watched her sing and dance. He didn't even notice that it had started raining a bit harder.

Minerva, sat there stunned, as she heard Ivy sing and watched her dance. 'So much like her mother.' She thought.

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_  
 _Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

Harry and Minerva gasped as Ivy started making the rain dance around her. He never saw her do anything like that before, but figured the 'Wish Magic' or 'Accidental Magic' as Tatyana had told them, was helping her put on a show. The rain was bending to Ivy's will, making pictures around her to show what she was singing, and swirling around her as she danced. Like when Ivy had raised her arms above her head, and arched them downwards creating a watery rainbow.

 _'The sharp knife of a short life,_  
 _Well I've had just enough time_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a, bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
 _I've had just enough time'_

Ivy lost herself in the words she was singing, and anyone watching would have been hypnotized, as Harry and Minerva were, from the amount of magic that Ivy was subconsciously using.

 _'And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,'_

A mass of rain swirled around Ivy and when it left, the ratty clothes turned into a satin three quarter length sleeved, lightly dipped neck line, dress that came down to mid-calf, as white as snow, with a blood red satin cloth belt tied around her waist, a bow on her right hip, but she didn't even notice. Her shoes, and pants changed into black ballerina slippers with black lace crisscrossing from her knees to her ankles attaching to the slippers on the back by her heels. Harry was stunned. Minerva was in shock, by the wonderful transfiguration, she just saw, and was left with her thoughts blank.

 _'I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
 _But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,'_

The rain wrapped around Harry, forcing him to stand, and when it left he was wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt under a blood red vest with black dress pants, and polished black shoes. He walked over to Ivy, not really knowing what he was doing, but grabbed her hand, and started dancing with her. Twirling her around, dipping her, with an elegance that could only be done by those that had practiced all their lives, but to the two twins, it was as if it was natural.

Minerva sat watching and knew that if she hadn't of decided to stay, Ivy wouldn't have brought Harry into her performance, because she wanted him to watch, but since she was there, she was able to use him in her song. Minerva knew that if she decided to show this memory to anyone, even Severus, would have been hard pressed to say it was anything less than beautiful.

 _'There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,'_

Harry got down on one knee, as if he was going to propose, not even caring that it was his sister, because right now, they were putting on a show for Tatyana, the world, and all that could see if they bothered to look.

 _'Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
 _The sharp knife of a short life,_  
 _Well, I've had just enough time'_

In between Ivy and Harry, a knife of water appeared and with a horizontal slash, that if real, would have sliced both of them across the chest, with death not too far behind. Harry suddenly found himself back by the tree, next to Tatyana, who jumped about a foot in the air, because of the accidental apparation, but didn't say anything because she wanted to see what happened next. That and she was beyond shocked at the magic and control Ivy had with it that she couldn't speak right now if she wanted to. But she somehow knew she would have to share this with her friends at Hogwarts when she got back, and answer all the questions that came with it. It was going to be a long night that was for sure. The water made knife disappeared, as soon as Harry was back over by the tree, and Harry was still wearing his wonderful outfit Ivy had made.

 _'So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
 _What I never did is done'_

The rain became a water pearl necklace, and a couple of boys dressed in tuxedoes.

 _'A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin''_

The rain turned into people who looked as if they were watching a funeral but hanging on to every word Ivy was singing.

 _'If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song'_

Ivy fell into a water made casket, though she didn't get wet or hurt, and it looked as if there are rose petals falling around her. In one fluid movement she's back on her feet twirling away from the casket, and spinning in a whirlwind of rain made rose petals.

 _'Uh oh (uh, oh)_

 _The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_  
 _Go with peace and love_  
 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life,_  
 _Well I've had just enough time…_

 _So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls'_

Ivy did one last twirl her white dress flaring around her, as the rain spun around her. It was completely beautiful, but the spell was broken at the sound of someone shrieking. Both Harry and Minerva jumped at the shriek, because it snapped them back into the present. Minerva quickly hid behind the tree, but still watched, wanting to know what would happen. The rain that was used to help perform the song immediately fell to the ground, as Ivy whipped around, her hair, that only now became drenched, flung out around her as did the dress, as her old clothes had been permanently transfigured, like Harry's had been.

Ivy stared at Petunia who had finally stopped shrieking but couldn't form a complete sentence from the sounds of it. Harry went over to Ivy and grabbed her hand, ready to protect Ivy if their Aunt decided to get violent, though normally that was Vernon's and Dudley's department. Petunia was good for biting words, and degrading insults, sometimes though she would swing at them with a frying pan, or a rolling pin, or a hairbrush, but that was only a few times. She normally left the violent treatment to Dudley and Vernon, while turning a blind eye at the violence and a deaf ear to the yelps, and whimpers of pain from both Harry and Ivy.

Petunia didn't say anything, instead she turned around, and slammed the door shut. Ivy and Harry knew that she was calling Vernon to tell him what was going on. Without warning Ivy turned to where Tatyana had been and saw that she was walking out from behind the tree. Ivy knew that it was only a matter of time before Petunia showed back up again to throw them in the cupboard under the stairs.

"What was that about?" Tatyana asked, curiously. "By the way Ivy, that was a beautiful performance, and the transfiguration with your clothes, was wonderful. They are probably permanently transfigured, since not even the shriek from her, had the clothes go back."

"Thank you Tatyana, I'm not sure but I think it's permanent. It took a lot of 'Wish Magic' to do it, and I am so glad you enjoyed that." Ivy said, almost running to her. "However you should probably go now. If Aunt Petunia comes back, she would probably freak out because I'm talking to you." Ivy said, not telling her the true reason she wanted her to leave.

Minerva as Tatyana, looking at Ivy, as if looking for a lie, but nodded nonetheless, and held off on her questions. "Alright, I have things to do anyway." She said, "I'll be back to visit in a few days. Take care, the both of you." Minerva said, getting up to leave.

"Take care as well, Tatyana, and see you in a few days." Ivy said, and with a good-bye from Harry, Minerva ran off around the house, back to the place that she had apperated to. If she had stayed a few moments longer she would have seen Petunia stormed up to the pair and grabbed them, more roughly then either of the two could ever remember, around their arms, and march them into the house.

With a forceful shove, the twins found themselves thrown into each other, and into the cupboard under the stairs. With a loud slam, and a softer click, they were locked in, that is until Vernon came home from work. The two only then realized that only their hair was wet, and that their shoes had no dirt on them.

"We are in so much trouble." Harry whispered, "I'm sorry Ivy, I didn't know that, that would happen."

"It's alright Harry, I wanted to, and well, because it was a song you hadn't heard before, and Tatyana was there, I wanted it to be amazing." Ivy whispered back, "I think that the 'Wish Magic' helped because I wanted so bad for you to like the song, and for both you and Tatyana to enjoy what I was doing."

While they knew it was actually called 'Accidental Magic' because of Tatyana, they both preferred to call it 'Wish Magic' because that's what they called it ever since they were five. They liked the 'Accidental' magic, their 'Wish Magic', even though it would cause them to get in trouble, and they couldn't use it to make their childish wishes come true, but they liked it, because it showed up when they were truly in need, or sometimes, it would just make things happen, when they subconsciously, or in very rare cases like tonight, consciously, 'Wished' for it.

"Ivy, I've always loved when you sing and dance, but that was amazing, and because of that we finally have clothes that fit." Harry said trying to lighten up the dark mood Ivy was in.

Ivy softly smiled, and Harry once again, cherished it. This smile was real, even if it was small, and Harry smiled back at Ivy, because he caused it.

"Ivy, why aren't are clothes wet or our shoes dirty?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I think it might have to do with them being made from rain and magic." Ivy answered, "I can't be too sure, but they probably are impervious to dirt and water, anything else like food or drink, or blood, could probably make them dirty." Ivy slightly shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not too sure, but maybe Tatyana can tell us when we see her again in a few days."

"Ah, well I'm sure she can, from what you've told me she seems to know more about magic then your everyday house cat." Harry replied.

"Yeah, there's something about Tatyana, that just screams, not really a cat, you know."

Harry nodded slightly, "Yeah, but she is one, unless witches and wizards can turn into animals."

"Maybe we should ask Tatyana when she visits." Ivy suggested,

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said, "By the way, this isn't what was supposed to happen, she was supposed to leave us outside."

"I know, but plans must change once they are set into action, because there is no such thing as the perfect plan." Ivy whispered, now feeling tired from the amount of magic she'd used.

"True, nothing ever goes according to plan." Harry whispered back, knowing that Ivy was about to fall asleep.

It wasn't long till Ivy's breathing slowed into the rhythmic breathing of one who was sleeping, and Harry smiled slightly, as Ivy head fell onto his shoulder. After shifting a bit, Harry rested his head on Ivy's and he too fell asleep.

Neither knew, that in just a short half hour they would be woken up by Vernon's pure rage, because Aunt Petunia had told him everything she'd seen.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Secrets, Punishments, and Help_

 _Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall's Office, 5:30pm, Saturday, July 14th, 1991_

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office at her desk, there were three others in her office as well, each standing, though there were three chairs, as one had been conjured for each of them. However, they had been vacated because she just told them that she had been visiting Harry and Ivy Potter just a little while ago, and had been visiting them every summer since they turned eight years old. The three in the room were naturally shocked, but what surprised her was the fact that they had started yelling questions at her. She let it go on for a minute longer before telling them all to shut up and sit down.

"You're all adults so act like it." Minerva said, she had been tempted to give them detentions, because they were acting like children. "Now, I know you have questions, so go ahead and ask, but one at a time. I can't answer them if you shout them at me, and don't give me time to answer."

Poppy Pomfrey, a young looking, average height, and weight, witch, with brown hair, mostly hidden by her nurses hat, though some hair framed her face. She has very lightly tanned skin, giving her a healthy look, and was the first to speak. "Minerva, why did you go when Albus forbid it?" She asked.

"I went because I was, and still am, worried about them. I just know that they aren't treated well, but I can't do anything without them saying anything. I can't bring them here because of suspicions, and Ivy hasn't said anything, neither has Harry." Minerva answered sitting back in her chair with a sigh.

Filius Flitwick, due to his goblin blood, was distinguishingly short and if you stood him next to any one over thirteen years old, his head would only be waist high. He has brown hair in a bowler cut, and a brown mustache, and healthy, despite being pale, skin. "How have you been visiting them?" He asked in his squeaky voice.

"I've been going as my animagus." Minerva answered.

"Then how have they answered any of your questions?" He asked.

"Ivy can understand felines, and answers my questions. She also tell Harry whatever I say or ask, so he may answer as well." She replied.

"That's an interesting ability. Can Harry do anything like it?" Poppy asked, curiously.

"Yes, he can understand canines." Minerva answered, "And I want to let you all know, they are both, Parselmouths."

"What, how?" Filius squeaked shocked.

"I don't know, the only one who does, I don't want to tell, because I'll be asked how I know, and I don't want to stop seeing them." Minerva answered.

Severus Snape, a tall and slim, man, with shoulder length black hair, a slightly, as though it was broken and didn't heal right, hooked nose, and charcoal black eyes, with alabaster skin, spoke next. His voice was baritone though it was smoother then silk. "And just why have you decided to tell us, a three year old secret?" He asked, raising an eyebrow just a hair.

Minerva sighed, "Because Severus, I trust you all, you are all my friends, and I felt the time was right."

"What have they been calling you?" Poppy asked, "I doubt you told them your real name, or any variation of it."

"They would always ask but I never told them what to call me till today. They call me Tatyana." Minerva answered.

"Clever," Filius said, "but what had they been calling you before that?"

"Well, when I first met them, they called me Kitty, but I put a stop to that right quick. They tried a few other names, but I never liked them, so they really didn't call me anything other than cat. Today, Ivy decided to find out what I wanted to be called. So after telling them they could only refer to me as a silver colored cat if anyone asked, I told them to call me Tatyana." She explained. "That way it gave them a way to talk about me, without me getting into trouble by Albus, should he ever over hear."

"There is another reason you told us, isn't there?" Severus said, having watched her long enough, to know she wanted to share something with them but wanted them to ask about it first.

"Yes, there is. Ivy showed me a talent of hers tonight. I wanted to show you all." Minerva said, and she pulled a small pensive, out of her bottom desk drawer. She carefully set it in the middle of her desk, then put her wand to her temple and a few seconds later pulled a silvery string out of her head, and placed it into the pensive.

"That is the memory from when she started to when it ended." Minerva said, then looked directly at Severus. "You'd be surprised at what you see, and don't see Severus. So, when you watch, try to be impartial."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "And what makes you think I will watch it?"

"I don't think you will, I know you will, because you are curious despite what your face and tone show. Now, satisfy your curiosity."

After a few more minutes of Severus glaring, he finally gave up. The three of them, Severus, Filius, and Poppy, all leaned toward the pensive, and in a moment were sucked into the memory.

 _Meanwhile at Number 4, Privet Drive at about 6pm_

As the two Professor's and Med-Witch, where pulled into the memory from earlier that day, Vernon Dursley had just made it home. Petunia rushed over to him, and explained everything that she had witnessed, that she hadn't been able to tell him over the phone, for fear of anyone finding out. Vernon's face turned white, then red, and was quickly turning purple, as Petunia rushed back into the house, with him following.

There was a resounding slam of the front door, that woke the twins, who up until then had slept rather peacefully, and caused them to jerk awake, before sharing a quick look of fright. The slamming of the front door was nothing compared to the opening of the cupboard, and the resounding bang that followed as the door slammed into the wall. The force behind the impact, literally shook most of the walls in the house, making some of the pictures on the wall go crooked, and a few others fall and shatter.

Both Harry and Ivy looked up at Vernon with fear very clear on their faces. They instinctively knew that this ' _punishment_ ' was going to be bad, about as bad, if not worse, if the vein on Vernon's forehead was anything to judge by, then when they had both found themselves on the school roof, after wishing for a way to escape Dudley and his gang. There were no questions shouted for an explanation, there was no shouts of 'Freak' or 'Brat', or any words from Vernon. Instead without a word, he grabbed Harry and Ivy by the front of their shirt and dress respectively, and yanked them out of the cupboard, causing both to smack their foreheads into the top of the door frame. Instantly tears began to form in their eyes, though they didn't fall, and a major headache followed shortly after.

There weren't many thoughts that the twins had, or even had a chance to think as they were thrown into the kitchen door. There was enough force to make them both crash through the door, and slide a bit into the kitchen itself. Not to mention the fact that since both were let go at the same time, they both not only hit the door, but they had also collided into each other. Now that they both were out of the cupboard, and away from Vernon, he started shouting.

"You bloody, ungrateful, thieving, Freaks!" Vernon all but roared, as he stomped towards them, while they both lay, more than a bit dazed, on the kitchen floor. "I bring you into my home, put clothes on your backs, and food into your mouths, and you have the nerve to-"

"Clothes that are Dudley's ugliest hand-me-downs and couldn't even be used as a rag, and food that is so little a rat would barely survive, or so stale or moldy you risk food poisoning just by looking at it!" Both Harry and Ivy yelled in synchronization, which caused two things, both equally very bad for the two children.

The first was Vernon shutting up, which was good for Vernon, but bad, for the twins. Good for Vernon, because at the rate he was going the neighbors would have called the police, effectively getting him sent to jail, and bad because the neighbors hadn't called the police, effectively making it so Vernon could continue his punishment. The second thing that happened was Vernon went so far into his rage that his face took on a whole new color, one neither Harry nor Ivy could identify.

If asked later why they had basically waved a neon red flag in front of an already extremely furious bull, they wouldn't really remember, but for those who may have seen the memories, or witnessed the events that happened that night, before they pretty much signed their death certificates, they would blame it on the concussion from getting their heads slammed into the door jam of the cupboard. However, concussion or not, Harry and Ivy both knew it was an extremely very bad thing to say. Since after having said that Vernon's punishment continued. Though a lot more violent than before, as he went back to throwing the two around the house, while making sure to hit as many solid objects, as he could. Such as the stove, the kitchen island, the kitchen table though that slid across the room and only stopped when it hit the wall on the other side, oh yes and let's not forget the actual wall itself, just to name a few.

Time seemed to move very differently, as the two children were thrown around and into things, and then being viciously kicked. It felt as if it had been hours since the both of them were in the back yard, with Tatyana, but it most likely was only a half hour, to an hour at the most. Then again, time means very little when you can only hear the sounds of your sister screaming in pain, as she was thrown into the corner table, breaking the table and the vase of flowers that had been sitting on it. And watching in helplessness, as she then landed in a mess of water, wilting red roses, clear glass that was slowly getting stained red, wooden splinters, and bigger pieces of wood.

Time also has very little meaning when you watch your brother getting beaten by various broken pieces of furniture, and watching the sick satisfaction come across the face of the monster, whenever it hears the screams of pain as another bone breaks. They would be hard pressed to say what happened after that, since both of them where constantly fading into unconsciousness at odd times, only for more unrelenting pain bring them back.

As it was they couldn't remember if the back door had been open, or if they had both been thrown through one of the glass doors. But they did vaguely remember the pain of more bones breaking, and the sickening sounds of mud squishing beneath them, and the screams turned whimpers as their voices gave out, when they landed. They slightly remembered feeling as if they slid a bit do to, both the force, and the softness of the ground. They also recalled the cold feel of heavy rain falling on their bodies, as they lay on their sides, half their faces covered in mud that mixed with the blood, and tears, and got into their many open wounds.

They didn't know how long they were left lying there broken and bleeding in the mud, and heavy rain, before they were once again being moved, or rather thrown around. All they knew by the time they went back into their cupboard, was that they were dirty, silently crying, broken, and bleeding profusely. Hoping beyond hope, that if they wished, or pleaded for the same thing, their 'Wish Magic' would help them. They silently pleaded for help, as both of them were finally allowed to succumb to the darkness that was called unconsciousness.

 _Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_

At the same time the two children were being _'punished'_ , Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in his office in a meeting with Madam Amelia Bones, Director and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, talking over the security for the two famous students that were to come to school this year. Neither of them noticed, so deep in their discussion that they were, that a few silver objects on some bookshelves had been spinning uncontrollably, before sputtering and then stopping completely.

However, that's not to say that nothing noticed the strange occurrence.

 _Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall's Office, 6:45pm_

The four people in the office were having a discussion about Ivy's control of her accidental magic. They had been going back and forth in the four way conversation that they almost didn't notice when the walls and lights dimmed briefly. However they did notice, which ceased all conversation at once, before they asked one question at the same time, sharing a four-way look of confusion and curiosity.

"What was that?" The four asked as one.

At the exact same time the walls and torches of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dimmed and flickered, miles and miles away, two badly beaten children disappeared, with a loud and ominous crack. The only thing left behind was an indented, and cracked down the middle, cupboard door, and blood, that had been starting to creep out from underneath the door.


End file.
